Just A Little Trip
by Auzzen
Summary: Edward left Bella broken and Jacob started to pick up the pieces. Will one accident change her perspective on Jacob and Edward? What happens when Edward returns? Jake/Bella   Rated T because I'm paranoid.  Set in new moon.
1. Take A Little Trip: Prologue

When Edward left, it was like a hole was punched through my chest, and it felt like I couldn't breathe when I thought about him. My heart is shattered and I'm just a shell; no longer a person. The end for me will come when Victoria comes back.

I lifted myself off my bed, and rubbed the back of my head, as hair fell on my face. I yawned. Because of the nightmares, I'd not gotten much sleep. I grabbed some clothes and went downstairs to looks for Charlie. There was a note on the table. I lifted it up and held it in front of my face, and sure enough, it was Charlie's messy scrawl;

**Bella,**

**Going on a fishing trip with Billy until tomorrow**

**Love Charlie.**

I smiled a bit, but not much and then headed upstairs to the bathroom. I opened the door and placed my clothes inside. I turned the taps on and took off my clothes. The water was warm and soothing, but it didn't wash my worries away, like I wished it would. My joints ached, as I'd been in the same position for days. My eyes closed as I leaned on the side of the shower. My feet suddenly flew out from under me and my head smack hard on the ground, knocking me out.

I opened my eyes to find that I was still in the shower. And as I'd feared; the water was icy cold. In the time I'd been out, the water had made me numb, and I couldn't stand up to turn the tap off. I looked around the room frantically. "Help!" I tried to yell, but it came out as a strangled whisper. My head throbbed painfully. I cleared my throat and yelled out the first name I could think of; "Jake!" I froze slightly, wondering why I'd called out his name. Although it did the trick, Jake opened the door. He must have been looking for me when I called out. "Help." I said weakly. He blushed a little, and I remembered I wasn't wearing clothes. The fact didn't discourage me, as I needed help. "Please, just help." I croaked before blacking out again.


	2. A New Revelation

I awoke to a dimly lit room. I looked around for a minute, as the events of what happened to me flashed through my head. I rolled over to find myself inches from Jacob's face. He smiled nervously, obviously from the closeness. But it didn't bother me. He smiled again, waiting for me to speak, and my stomach fluttered. I shook my head slightly and smiled. "Hey Jake." At this distance, I noticed that he smelled woodsy and overall _nice_. I pulled back a little. "Thanks." I smiled happily. He nodded. I moved closer and hugged him tightly. He obviously hadn't been expecting it, as his eyes were as big as salad bowls. "Jaaaaake, you're gonna let the flies in your mouth." I sang. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?" He asked. I shrugged. "Can't complain." He smiled sadly. "What happened in there?" I froze, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I guess I'll start from the beginning, you don't know the full story about Ed- _him_." I sighed. He leaned forward a bit, obviously interested, but there was sympathy in his eyes.

"Well, it started when we came back from the Cullen's house," I began. "Don't get mad at this okay, he feels bad enough already." He nodded. "Who feels bad?" He asked, confused. "Jasper does, it's my fault. You see, Jasper is the newest member of the Cullen family and he doesn't have as much control. I, the clumsy imbecile that I am, cut myself with wrapping paper -yes, wrapping paper- and Jasper smelt the blood and tried to drink my blood." I paused as Jacob growled, so I glared at him. "Jacob, Jasper can't help it, he had his own bloodlust which should have been able to make him be in control, but because of his empathic abilities, he had to deal with the bloodlust of everyone in the room as well." Jacob nodded slowly. "Oh okay then." I was relieved that he understood, Jasper must not be blamed. I nodded back and continued. "Edward took me straight home and left me there. Over the next few days he grew distant; always zoning out or just not talking at all. It was then when the family disappeared form school, and I knew it was something other than hunting, because their eyes were gold when they left. When I came home one day, he was next to the house and I knew it was the end." I gulped. This is where the story begins.

"He took me in the woods and confirmed my fears; he didn't love me anymore and then he left me in the woods. That's where Sam found me." My voice broke a bit at the end. "Over the course of the next three months, it hurt even to think his name, otherwise I'd be ripped open. If someone mentioned him, I'd break down and it's felt as if I was being split in half." By this time, tears were streaming down my face. "Oh Bella, I didn't even know." Jacob frowned sadly and hugged me tightly. He was warm, very warm, one of the benefits of my fuzzy werewolf friend. I pulled away, feeling a bit detached. I groaned inwardly at the feeling, it hurt just a little bit. "And I have nightmares every night, so I don't sleep well, and I was nearly unconscious in the shower, and then I slipped and my head hit the ground and it knocked me out. When I came to, you were there and yeah." I finished. He nodded sadly. It hurt to see Jake in pain. "Well, you're head's alright, it helped that you've been out of it for a while." He smiled crookedly. My Jacob, always there, smiling.

I walked up to the door of Jake's house. Billy told me to come in before I reached the door. I smiled, today I was feeling really light and carefree. Edward was the least of my worries. I walked into the house. "Good morning Billy!" I yelled out and I skipped into Jake's room. I swear I saw Billy laughing at my skipping. "No laughing old man!" I yelled out to him. I heard him burst out laughing. I opened Jake's door and saw him on the bed, red faced and laughing. "That's hilarious! Bella skipping, never thought I'd see the day!" He got out through the laughs. I grinned. "He's a horrible old man, ruining my fun." I said, shaking my fist at the door for emphasis. Jacob's laugh got louder but it eventually died down. "Anyways, do you wanna go to the beach?" I asked, or maybe a begged a little. He nodded, got up and grabbed my arm. I made sure I skipped back out of the house, much to Billy's amusement.

Jacob smiled as he sat in the driver's seat of the rabbit. "What?" I asked. "I think you really cheered up my dad." He smiled. I smiled crookedly. He put the key in the ignition and drove off to La Push beach. The car slowed down and he jumped out of the car, but not before me. I had to admit; Jacob really had changed me these last couple of days. Although something clicked in my brain at that moment; I think I like Jake, more than just a friend. I smiled at this a little.

"What is it?" Jake said snapping me back to reality. "Nothing." I said, the smile still on my lips. He grabbed me hand and my stomach fluttered. God, what is this boy doing to me? He led me up to the cliff and pulled me down to sit with him. _Wow, he is gorgeous_ I thought. I shook my head. "Bella, I want to talk to you about Edward." He said nervously. I growled at the mentioned name. He moved back from me, just an inch. _When did I get this perceptive?_ I thought, but at the moment, not caring. "Bella since when do you growl? Do you _want_ a growling competition?" He asked, a gleam in his eyes. "Just say his name, and I'll beat your wolfy growl." I said in fake haughtiness. Jacob smiled evilly. "Edward." He said. I thought of all of the things he'd made me feel, what he's done. I snarled. I may as well have struck Jake, because he shot back a bit. "You win." He said in submission, his eyes as big as dish plates. I grinned in triumph. "Anyways," I continued. "What did you want to talk the leech for?" I asked in distain. Jake look a bit shocked at my choice of vocabulary. I signaled for him to continue, with a gesture of my hand. He paused and took a deep breath.

"Do you love him?" He asked anxiously. I thought for a minute, and surprisingly, not even an ounce of me felt any love for that "Bloodsucker!" I froze, knowing I'd said that out loud. "No." I said slowly. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Of course you do a little." I leaned forward so I was inches from his face. "I _hate_ that _lowlife_, masochistic, bloodsucking _leech!_" My voice raised several octaves. He smiled a bit and happiness filled his gaze. "Finally." He said. "But I didn't know you used such words to describe his family." He added. "Not the family, I don't have a problem with them, I like them, even Rosalie, though she doesn't like me, just _him_." I growled. He nodded in understanding. I realized at this second, that I loved Jake, more than anything; he was so understanding about everything and I never even gave him a chance. I hit my head with the palm of my hand at my stupidity. Jake looked at me questioningly. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." I smiled sheepishly. I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in the crooks of his neck. _This moment is kinda perfect._ I thought.

After watching the sunset in Jake's arms he pulled me up and we began to walk back to the car. "It's lonely you know," He said glumly. "What?" I said, confused. "Being a wolf, because almost everyone in the pack has an imprint, or a soul-mate, but I don't, and it hurts a bit when they think about their imprints." I nodded. At least fate picks out a partner for them, someone who's perfect. So they can have their happing ending. I smiled at the thought of Sam and Emily; A true example of a perfect couple, together forever.

The rabbit pulled to a stop outside Jacob's house and we jumped out of the car and into the intimidating darkness. I gave Jacob one last hug and waved as I walked over to my truck. Jacob smiled and waved as I drove away. My mind wandered by itself and no matter what I thought about, it always came back to Jacob. When I pulled up at the house, the lights were still on. I opened the door and found that the T.V was still on. When I went to turn it off, I found Charlie; fast asleep on the couch. I smiled and turned the T.V off. I walked quietly upstairs and brought a blanket. I wrapped it around Charlie and put his legs on the couch. He had been sprawled out like an octopus. With a flick, I turned out the lights and headed up the stairs.

After getting into bed, I knew that Jacob would be in my dreams.

**Hey anyone who's reading, I hope this is good for a 13 year-old's second fan-fiction. Please review, but no hate messages.**

**I don't own Twilight. Duh. **


	3. Just Friends For Now

_It was dark. It was incredibly dark. I looked around frantically for a source of light, or person. I realized I was in the woods of La Push. _What am I doing here? _I was definitely confused. My surroundings became lighter and I saw a dark figure in the woods. They stepped forward; it was Edward. I growled -yes, growled- at him. He snarled at Jacob as he stepped out behind me. Edward rushed forward to protect me and I backed in Jacob's arms. Edward pulled his lips over his teeth as he snarled. I heard more footsteps and all of our head swiveled to the noise. Victoria stepped out of the bushes. "It's time to say goodbye Bella." She smiled sadistically. _

I gasped, and woke up with a start. Sweat dripped off my forehead. "God, it's hot in here." I exclaimed. I threw off my blankets and reached over for my clock; _3:37am._ "You're Joking!" I hissed at the clock. Great, it was 3:37am, and I was wide awake. I punched my clock and heard a resulting crack. The glass frame on the front of the clock was smashed. I didn't mean to hit it that hard, but I mean come on! It's almost 4:00 in the morning, and I wanted to be asleep.

My joints twisted painfully as I bent down to grab the remaining shards of my clock. I realized at that moment, that I wasn't bleeding. I guess I was definitely mad. I picked up a few shards and placed them in the bin next to my bed. I huffed in frustration.

After relaxing for a while in bed, I grew restless. My legs twitched and I kept fidgeting. Honestly, what did my legs want to do? Did they want to run? Even if they did, like that's going to happen. I'm not breaking an arm just so I could go for a run. There was a knock at the window. I smiled. It was probably Jake. I somehow don't think Victoria would knock politely on my window. That would be a weird experience. I walked up and opened the window to let Jake inside.

I turned to sit back on my bed when I felt it; a cold breeze. I froze and tensed before turning around. And standing before me was Alice Cullen. "Alice." I smiled. She flung herself at me. "Gosh Bella, I was so worried; your future just _disappeared!_" She hurriedly explained. I wrapped my arms around her. "Oh it's so nice to see you too! I'm very good, thanks for asking." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm glad to see that you're better Bella." She smiled, and then wrinkled her nose. "What is that god-awful wet dog smell?" She asked in distain. I snickered. "That's probably Jacob. He's a werewolf." She shook her head. "From vampires to wolves, oh the company you keep." I grinned. "Anyway, why are you so awake at this time in the morning?" She demanded. "I'm wide awake, for some reason." I grumbled. "When I woke up and I was like this, I kinda did that." I said, pointing at my clock. "Alice looked amused. "Not a morning person?" She asked innocently. I grumbled a 'no' under my breath. "And why are you so warm?" She asked me. I shrugged.

After several hours of pelting me with questions, Alice bid me a farewell and left to the Cullen's current location. Finally after hours of waiting, it was 7:30. I smiled and hopped out of bed. I got dressed, making sure to wear bathers underneath for the beach and then skipped down the stairs, not tripping once. Smiling triumphantly at the bottom, I wandered into the kitchen and sat next to Charlie. "Do you want some breakfast?" He asked with his mouth full. I shook my head. "Dad," I said, getting up from my chair. "I'm to Jake's." He nodded. "See you later Bells" He shouted as the door closed.

I opened the door to Jake's house, knowing I didn't really need to knock. "Hey Billy, how are you?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. He wheeled around to face me. "I'm feeling good. How are you Bella?" He asked. I shrugged. "I'm here to find sleeping beauty." I said teasingly. I heard a loud 'Hey!' from the other room and I snickered. Billy was definitely amused. I walked over to his room and opened the door. "Fine then, Cinderella!" I yelled without bothering to look in. He huffed and pulled the door open. I stuck my tongue out and danced outside. "Come back here!" He yelled, dashing out of the house. I sprinted down the road with Jacob behind me.

"I'm gonna get you Bells!" Jacob yelled and lunged, grabbing my leg and pulling me to the ground. We burst out laughing. "That was so fun Cinderella!" I chucked. He started to tickle me. "No Jacob, stop!" I squeezed out through laughs. After a few more minutes, he relented. I laughed and hugged him. "Lets go to the beach." I smiled. He lifted me up and grabbed my hand. I looked at him for a second, realizing he was shirtless and wearing board shorts; he came prepared. I shook my head and started walking, after realizing that I had been staring. Jacob hadn't realized this and strode along beside me.

We arrived at the beach and decided we'd go for a swim. I pulled off my shirt and pants, glad I'd decided to wear bathers today. I put them on the sand, near the forest's edge. Jake stalked towards me, with a mischievous gleam in his eye. In a couple of seconds I was slung over his shoulder and headed towards the water. "No!" I yelled as he jumped, pulling me under the water with him.

After hours of dragging each other under the water, we finally settled on a beach, me in Jake's arms, watching the sunset._ We're just friends for now._


End file.
